


A Time-Traveler’s Artbook

by Kurakynr



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: A collection of art & snippets inspired by Radiant Historia.
Kudos: 12





	1. Infinite Time = Infinite Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stocke acquired the alleged ability to fit everything into his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have not yet finished the game.

“Another chapter has been added to the White Chronicle. Do you wish to proceed?” Teo asked the soldier-spy from his perch on the pillar.

“Not yet,” Stocke said with a slight shake of his head. “There are a few things I have been wondering about that I want to ask you two about first.”

Teo and Lippti shared a meaningful glance. The elder twin would be the one to answer. Lippti shifted, leaning down to better meet the human’s gaze. “Ask away Stocke. And if able, we will do our best to answer you.”

“You told me that as the chronicle’s holder I follow my own timeline separate from the different timelines I traverse. Combined with how this realm has remained constant and the two of you are aware of my actions throughout and across time, would I be correct to assume that both my and your personal timelines are synced with that of Historia?”

Teo nodded. “Astute observation, Stocke. You would be correct on making that assumption.”  _ To an extent _ . 

“The White Chronicle binds you to Historia and we too are bound to this realm.” Lippti concluded and then shook her head mournfully. “I fear we can not elaborate further on the matter.”

“Very well.” Stocke frowned, but accepted their answer for the time being. 

“Thank you, Stocke.”

“In any case, my personal timeline is synced with that of Historia,” Stocke said, closing his eyes and thinking about the implications of that fact. “Next question: If I were to leave an object—my sword for instance—here, would the object still remain when I next return to Historia? Regardless of when or where I came and left from.”

“It would indeed.”

“And this would hold true for any object I bring here? As long as I can carry it on my person.”

Lippti inclined her head in affirmation.

“That’s useful.”

“What is it that you intend to do with this knowledge, Stocke?” Teo asked, curious and tilting his head slightly.

“Storage.”

Lippti blinked. “Storage?”

Stocke nodded, a barely noticeable smirk on his face. “Yeah, I’ll be able to store more supplies here than I can carry in my bag. Not to mention a safe place to keep items that would raise inconvenient questions if found in my possession in the wrong time.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an outside perspective Stocke is casually violating the laws of mass with his ability to fit all the weapons, armor, healing items, and key items in his bag.


	2. Tired Time Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stocke hasn’t slept for 72 hours, but no one else knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Not all chapters will have both art & snippets. Most will just be art and a few might just be snippets. We’ll see.


End file.
